


Just Say It!

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, FiMFiction, Fluff, Originally Posted on FimFiction.Net, Romance, TwiShy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy has a crush on Twilight Sparkle. It's a big one, and Fluttershy believes she needs help. At the spa, the pegasus confides in Rarity, who immediately plans a date between the two, in order to help Fluttershy announce her love.</p><p>A few days pass, and it's the big day. The day where Fluttershy finally tells Twilight Sparkle how she feels. Fluttershy is so nervous, she doesn't know what to do! But she's not the only one nervous. Her companion for the evening is equally nervous, and decides to go get advice from Rarity.</p><p>The dressmaker is now torn, having Pinkie Promised both of her friends that she would not reveal their secrets, but neither of the lovers will just say the three magic words. So now Rarity's on a one mare mission to help her two friends find love by any means necessary! And she still has 3 dresses to complete!</p><p>(Originally posted on FiMFiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say It!

It was a perfectly ordinary day in Ponyville. The sky was very clear that day, what with Rainbow Dash working overtime in order to see the Wonderbolts show later that week. All was peaceful for everyone in Ponyville. Well, almost everyone, at least.

At the edge of Ponyville, where the town met the Everfree Forest, Fluttershy anxiously paced around her home. Not that this wasn't common, what with it being Flutter **shy** and all, but today she was nervous even more so than usual. Usually it felt like a butterfly was flying in her stomach, but now it felt like a **whole swarm** of butterflies were flying around in her stomach!

But why, you may ask. Why was Fluttershy so nervous? What had caused our favorite canary pegasus to have such a reaction on a perfect day like that day? Well, dear readers, let me tell it to you as easy as I can. Fluttershy had a crush.

Oh, yes, yes it is. I can see the looks on your faces now. It's a shipping story! Ha ha ha!

Now, the interesting thing about this crush, was that it was on someone special. "Was it Rainbow Dash?" No, sorry. "How about Big Macintosh?" Uh... no, not him either. "How about Rarity? Luna?" No, no, no! None of them! ...You **give** up?!

Urgh... this is going to be a longer story than I thought.

Fluttershy had a crush on somepony special. Somepony who had captured her heart the moment Fluttershy saw her. Her majestic curves, her elegant horn all floated through Fluttershy's dreams at night, doing several things that shall not be named in the story, for I would not like a Mature nor a Teen rating. Every time Fluttershy looked into her love's vast purple eyes, she could just feel herself melt.

...Oh for the love of god, it's not Celestia, you nincompoops, it's **Twilight Sparkle!** _Fluttershy_ has a _crush_ on _Twilight Sparkle!_

...Argh, dang it, guys! You've ruined the surprise! Thanks for nothing! Now I have to skip ahead!

Anyways... yes, it was true, no matter how much Fluttershy would try to deny it. Twilight Sparkle was the mare of her dreams. And today, Fluttershy was going on a date with her. Well, not so much a date as a not-really-a-date-because-Twilight-doesn't-know-but-it's-actually-a-date date. Y'know, where the main character invites the oblivious love interest to a dinner or private meeting or something, then drops the bombshell that the love interest is the love interest.

That's why Fluttershy was so nervous today. I mean, come on, it was only 6 hours until the date, and she hadn't even gotten dressed!

Fluttershy stopped pacing and sighed. How could she have let Rarity talk her into this? It seemed like a good idea at the time. All she had to do was get Twilight in private, and tell her that a certain canary pegasus that may or may not be sitting at the table was in love with a certain lavender unicorn that may or may not be sitting at the table.

Simple, right? Well, not to Fluttershy, oh no. Fluttershy wasn't a confident pony most of the time. And putting her into a position where she had to have the spotlight glaring on her in front of the pony it mattered the most to Fluttershy? Bad idea. Really bad idea.

So, Fluttershy was on a not-date date with Twilight Sparkle. She had 6 hours to get ready. And she was currently having a panic attack. Business as usual, I guess!

"Oh, Angel, how am I going to survive tonight?" Fluttershy asked, casting a worried gaze over the small white rabbit sitting on the sofa.

"Caretaker, I require sustenance in order to replenish my reserves of natural energy." Angel said in his natural bunny language.

"But Angel, I don't think that staying home will make things better! That might make them even worse!" Fluttershy replied.

"I never stated any plans to assist you. I requested an immediate drop of provisions at the designated coordinates of 'My Food Bowl.'"

"Oh, Angel, you say the sweetest things."

At that point, Angel began to get irritated, as he usually did with most things ponies did. With one large leap, he jumped off the sofa and landed on the coffee table. He hopped over to the day's stack of mail, pulling out a sheet of paper sitting in the middle of it. His bunny paws made quick work of the paper, turning into a ball the size of his head. Then he threw it at Fluttershy's face.

The sheet of paper impacted against Fluttershy's muzzle and landed back on the floor. Fluttershy lifted a hoof to shield her nostrils from any further assaults.

"Oh, Angel Bunny! That is very rude!" The pegasus said, trotting over to the ammunition used in the bunny's attack.

"Shall you provide myself with rations, or will I resume the barrage?" The bunny replied, his paws crossed and his face formed into a scowl.

Fluttershy picked up the small ball in a hoof and smoothed it into a readable form using a very awkward technique using her hooves and mouth. She began reading from the now slightly moist paper.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_I know that this may be difficult for you to go through. I'm sorry if I went too fast for your liking, but if you didn't do this now, you'd never have gotten the courage to do so. If you need any help, I will be here for your assistance._

_Sincerely,_

_Rarity_

Fluttershy let out a loud gasp that was really only about as loud as a whisper.

"This is perfect, Angel! Thank you so much! I'll be back soon!" The pegasus said, dropping the paper and flying out the door.

"Cease and desist! You have not yet accomplished the task of dispensing my assorted edible substances! Return at once!" Angel yelled at the top of his bunny voice, hopping up and down in rage.

Ah, Angel Bunny, such an angry little rodent, aren't you? Oh well.

Spectators would later say that the canary pegasus may have reached a record flight speed of 10 mph. Rainbow Dash commented that it was actually pretty fast. For Fluttershy, that is.

Now, Fluttershy had a problem, right? Well, she wasn't the only one with a problem. You see, there was another pony that had a problem just as bad as Fluttershy's problem. And what did this pony do? Why she went to Rarity's as well!

So while Fluttershy was flying as fast as she could to Ponyville's premiere fashion boutique, Rarity was currently speaking to a particular pony inside of the Boutique, a particular pony with a crush on another particular pony.

"Rarity, do you have a minute?" The pony asked, entering the boutique, her presence marked by a small bell dinging with the opening of the shop's door.

"Why, yes, I should be able to spare a moment or two." Rarity replied, using her magic to gently stitch together a bodice and skirt. "What seems to be the occasion?"

"Well, uh, you see..." Her visitor began, fumbling over her own tongue, trying to get the words to come out.

"You see **what** exactly? Come now, I haven't got all day." Rarity answered truthfully. She had 3 dresses due for the end of the week. All of which were being sent to _Canterlot_ of all places! The dresses were for the VIP's at the Wonderbolts show, and if Rarity could get some of her dresses there, she might be noticed!

Her visitor felt bad for holding her good friend up with this. She steeled herself, deciding the only way she could tell her dressmaking friend was to blurt it all out at once. Screwing her eyes shut, the visitor took a deep breath.

**"I-think-I-might-be-in-love-with-Fluttershy-and-I'm-going-on-a-date-with-her-tonight-you-gotta-help-me!"** The visitor yelled, speaking with the speed of a half-asleep Pinkie Pie.

Instantly, the dress, as well as Rarity's jaw, fell to the floor. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She slowly turned to the lavender unicorn that was standing in the Carousel Boutique.

"Did you, Twilight Sparkle, just proclaim your unrequited love for Fluttershy?" Rarity asked slowly, her voice filled with doubt.

"Uh... yes?" Twilight Sparkle replied, her face hot at her embarrassment for admitting such a thing. In front of _Rarity_ , no less!

The squeal of utter glee that Rarity let out could be heard for miles, reaching even the faraway ears of the Princess of the Sun herself.

At the time, Princess Celestia was having a cup of tea with one of her closest advisers, a lime-green unicorn stallion. They were making small talk, and it was a good break from all the preparations being made to accommodate the Wonderbolts. She was daintily floating her cup to her lips, about to take a small sip when she heard the very faint squeal.

Her companion heard it as well, and asked with a slight accent, "Princess, pardon me, but... did you hear a wail of sorts?"

"Yes... yes I did, Lord Twist. And I fear that I know the source of this noise."

"And that would be...?"

"Ponyville."


End file.
